


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #8 Companion

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [9]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Partial-AU, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka seems distant lately and Soul worries about being replaced.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU Pieces of Soul/Maka</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #8 Companion

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #8 Companion  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Soul/Maka  
Genre: Drama/Romance (sort of?)  
Word Count: 431  


\-------------------------------------  


Soul has no idea what’s going on with Maka anymore.

She’s been distant and spending a ton of time with Stein. _Stein_ , the guy who literally has a screw loose.

And she’s distant too. Lately when they resonate it feels like her soul is squirming to get away, but it settles down instantly during group resonance exercises with Death the Kid and Black*Star.

Soul’s worries that maybe she has a crush on one of them. That would be awful. For reasons he doesn’t want to go into.

Black*Star thinks it’s her period, but Soul knows what hormonal!Maka is like and this is different.

Worse somehow, even though she’s not yelling at him as much.

Soul wishes that she would confide in him more.

He still doesn’t know why Maka was crying that morning weeks ago or how her pillows keep getting shredded.

His first thought was a witch attack, but everyone, even Death Scythe, insists that Maka is safe.

Soul doubts it. If Maka is safe and fine or whatever, she would be acting more Maka-like.

Soul doesn’t know this Maka. And shouldn’t he?

Isn’t he her weapon? Her partner? Her companion through thick and thin? Her maybe future romantic prospect?

Isn’t he at least her friend?

“Hey, Maka?” Soul finally asks as she cooks dinner.

“Yes, Soul? If you’re going to complain about my pick for dinner, don’t bother.”

The hint of old Maka in her voice comforts him.

“You would tell me if something was wrong, right? Like if anyone was bullying you to stop being my meister or something?”

Maka laughs and the sound gives him a warmth deep in his stomach.

“Who would bully _me_?” She tip-toes and ruffles Soul’s carefully messy hair. “So silly.”

“I’m serious, Maka!”

She smiles brightly.

“Soul. You’re my weapon. I’m sure even if I didn’t say anything you’d know something was up.”

“Yeah, but—”

“But of course I’ll tell you. We’re partners, right?”

Maka sounds so sure, but Soul isn’t comforted at all.

“You’re not looking for a new weapon, either?” he reluctantly asks.

He would do anything for Maka, but these days he feels like she doesn’t want him to.

“I’ve never seen you so insecure!” Maka giggles. “Geez, Soul. Don’t worry so much. I promise you that you’ll be my only weapon partner.”

That’s good enough, Soul supposes.

She says nothing’s wrong, so he’ll just have to wait for her to get over whatever this is. He’ll never leave her.

And it’s not like Maka’s a weapon or a witch or anything. So hopefully she’ll never leave him.


End file.
